


Derek's not nearly as bored as he was before

by ShamelessGirl



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Stiles, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, M/M, Orgasm Delay, PWP, Rough Sex, Top Derek, Wall Sex, bareback, blowjob, gagging, handjob, pinning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-19 20:51:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2402453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShamelessGirl/pseuds/ShamelessGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles drags Derek to the cinema and when Derek gets bored he feels obligared to cheer him up. And other related one shots but with not much plot :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Derek's not nearly as bored as he was before

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's short but please review :D I promise the second chapter is dirtier and better written :)

They were watching a movie - Twilight actually. Stiles had somehow managed to drag Derek to the cinema. He wanted them to watch a movie together but unfortunatelly Derek wasn't big on movies. Not the ones Stiles liked anyway. But he wanted them to go, he practically begged Derek and he agreed at last.  
Stiles was watching the screen intently and eating popcorn. Derek puffed when he saw Edward shining in the sun.  
''That is so cheesy...'' he said.  
''Shhh''  
''Be quiet, dumbass.'' Some of the audience complained.  
Derek tensed. Who were they to call him dumbass when they were the ones watching that stupid movie and swooning over that stupid Edward, who in his opinion wasn't even that beautiful. Stiles stopped eating and grabbed his hand. He squeezed it gently.  
''Derek, don't. They're not worth it.'' he whispered.  
He turned his head and looked in the eyes of his mate. It always calmed him down even if he was really upset or really angry. That's all it took - one look. It was fascinating how having a mate worked. Derek leaned in and kissed Stiles gently. That's what he wanted to do, not watch this completely unrealistic bullshit. But Stiles wanted to so he could at least sit still and be quiet, let him enjoy it.

He was pretty sure it was almost over. They got together, blah...blah...blah.  
''I can tell what you're feeling.'' Stiles whispered.  
''Oh, really? What?''  
''You're bored out of your mind.'' He answered as he smiled at him.  
''No, I'm not...''  
''Yes you are.'' Stiles laughed. He pulled his hand from Derek's and slid it down his lap. ''I think we should do something about that.'' He smirked.  
Derek suddenly turned his face to his and looked at him with a mixture of mounting surprise and shock. To answer his unspoken question Stiles opened Derek's zipper and slid his hand down his jeans.  
''What? Here?'' Derek finally asked.  
''You're bored, aren't you?  
''Yes but....ah..'' he moaned as Stiles palmed at his harding dick through his boxers.  
''Quiet, honey'' Stiles whispered in his ear. ''You don't want us to get caught, do you?''  
''No'' he moaned quietly and nodded.  
Stiles continued his ministrations for a while until Derek's dick was as hard as a rock, exactly how Stiles liked it. He could feel his boxers were wet with precum even through the fabric.  
''For God's sake, Stiles...you're killing me.''  
''I know'' he smirked.

He finally pushed his hand inside Derek's boxers and pulled out his enormous cock, red and leaking. It sprung up and slapped against his stomach. Stiles used his precum as lubricant, but it wasn't nearly enough so he spat on his hand and used his spit. He stroked Derek's lenght a couple times.  
''Stiles...I need to come...'' Derek almost coudn't manage that. He let his head fall back against the seat and closed his eyes.  
Stiles nibbled at his ear while he increased his strokes, using his tumb to stimulate the sensitive head. Derek pushed his pelvis up into Stiles's hand, trying to get as much friction as possible. He was barely able to stiffle the moans that were threathening to leave his mouth.  
''Not. Yet.'' he whispered and grinned, satisfied he had control over Derek, and abruptly stopped his movements.  
''What the fuck? Why are you doing this?'' Derek looked at Stiles. He needed release so badly he was ready to beg.  
''Because I can.'' Stiles answered smugly.  
''Please...I need it''  
''Beg me!''  
''I'm begging you...please!''  
''Please what?''  
''Please jack me off, make me cum!''  
''Hmm...I think I have a better idea.'' Stiles said pretending like he was in deep thought. The popcorn was in his lap and he ''accidentaly'' dropped it.  
''Oh, I'm so clumsy'' he said as he dropped down to fake collect the popcorn from the ground. Thankfully there weren't many people in the cinema and even better there weren't any people in their row. Before Derek knew what was happening Stiles took him in his mouth, his hot wet mouth. Derek groaned and pushed his straining cock in his mate's mouth. Stiles bobbed his head up and down Derek's shaft and swirled his tongue at the tip every time he reached it. Derek gripped Stiles's hair and pushed his head further down forcing him to take him and like it. And he did. There was nothing he liked more than sucking his mate's dick. Well, except maybe being fucked by it.  
''Faster Stiles..''Derek moaned quietly.  
Stiles increased the speed of his movements almost gagging at times. He looked up and saw that Derek was watching him through eyes clouded with pleasure. He moaned at the sight and knowing that he was the one giving it to him. He was so aroused too. His dick leaving no space in his tight jeans. They would have to do something about that later.  
When their eyes locked and Derek smelled his lover's arousal that was all he needed, all it took for him to shoot his load into Stiles's mouth. Stiles eagerly drank every last drop of Derek's delicious cum and licked his lips.  
''Are you still bored?'' he asked Derek who laughed.  
''Let's just say I won't mind comming to the cinema anymore.''  
They both laughed.


	2. Derek wanted to punish Stiles...so he did

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek and Stiles come back home from the cinema and you can guess what happens next...that's right - sex.

They were now in the camaro and Derek was driving. He wouldn't let Stiles drive because he was afraid he would crash the car somewhere. Yeah, he loved that camaro. Stiles had told him numerous times that he wouldn't, after all he drove his jeep all the time, but Derek still didn't agree.

''Come on...for just like five minutes?'' Stiles decided to try one last time.  
''I've told you, no!'' Derek argued.  
''Come on, you owe me...''  
Derek laughed. ''No, i don't. The initiative for that was fully yours.''  
''Fine whatever. One day when I buy an expensive car I won't let you drive either.'' Stiles murmured.  
''Deal'' Derek answered. ''I can't belive you did that.'' Derek smiled.  
Stiles seemed to soften a bit. ''I know right? I can't believe I did that. It was fun though, right?''  
''Definetely'' Derek said. ''Especially when i needed to come so bad and you wouldn't let me'' he added, sarcasm practically dripping from from his words.  
''That was the funniest part'' Stiles said, predenting he didn't get the sarcasm.  
''Is that so?'' Derek smirked.  
''Mhhh''  
''Well then if you like it so much maybe i should this tactic on you?'' he said, still smirking devilishly.  
Stiles turned his head toward Derek who looked at him.  
''Don't look at me like that. You deserve a punishment.'' he beamed at him, pleased with himself.  
Stiles smirked. '' I always enjoy your punishments''  
''We'll see'' Derek said as he parked the car in their driveway. They had bought a house on the outskirts of Beacon hills where Derek could have solitude on full moons, even though he could control himself, and there was noone to hear them while they enjoyed their favourite activity.  
They got ouf the car and walked toward the front door. Stiles took aout his keys and started unlocking the door. Derek was right behind him. He wrapped his arms around Stiles neck and pressed closer to him, allowing him to feel his cock, digging at his back.

''Already?'' Stiles smirked as he finally unlocked.  
''Did you ever doubt me?'' Derek smirked as he pushed his hips toward Stiles, givig him a clear picture of what he wanted.  
''Never'' Stiles moaned and pushed back.  
''Get inside.'' Derek whispered in his ear.  
''So bossy...''  
''It's my turn now.'' He answered and there was something animalistic in his tone, something that Stiles had always found sexy as fuck.  
Derek didn't waste any time. He pushed Stiles against the wall and started kissing his neck. Stiles tilted his head to the side, giving Derek better access to one of the most sensitive parts of his body, as he moaned loudly.  
''That's right, be loud, there's no one to hear you now.'' Derek whispered in his ear.  
Stiles's dick got ever harder at the sound of Derek's sexy voice and the hidden content of his words, that sounded so promising.  
''Is that a threath?'' he groaned.  
''Maybe'' Derek answered as he continued kissing and licking. He moved up to nibble and suck at Stiles's earlobe. He ran his fingers through his hair, gently at first, massaging his scalp and then suddenly he gripped his hair and pulled his head back, giving himself better access to Stiles's front side. Stiles's loved it when Derek was rough with. Most of the time he had to tell him to be because he was too afraid he could hurt him with his werewolf power. His eyes were closed and he was breathing heavily through his mouth, anticipating Derek's next move. Derek started kissing Stiles's neck again, his adam's apple and finally his soft, wet lips. He kissed him hungrily and Stiles quickly responded, their mouths and lips smashing fiercely together. Derek ran his tongue over Stiles's lower lip but didn't wait for him to give him permission. He slid his tongue in and explored his mate's mouth with it. Their tongues were entwined together in a fierce dance. As much as Stiles didn't want to he had to pull away because he needed to get some air. He sucked in the much needed air in his lungs. Meanwhile Derek moved him in front of the mirror they had in the hallway and pressed him against it.  
''Do you see yourself Stiles?'' he asked. Stiles moaned.  
''That's my favourite image of you - frustrated with desire, your body begging me to fuck you and you're smart little mouth unable to form anything other than a moan'' he stopped and chuckled, then added ''For once''  
Stiles looked in Derek's reflection in the mirror and their eyes locked. He moaned, because he was comletely in the mercy of his mate and he loved it. Loved feeling dominated. He needed to get his dick out of his jeans or he was going to die. Derek knew that so he moved his hands down, gripping Stiles's but on the way, and unzipped his jeans. He quickly slid them down and did the same with his boxers. Stiles's dick sprung up and lapped against his stomach. He took it and stroked it once before Derek pushed his hand away.  
''Don't touch until i tell you to.''  
''But...''  
''Stiles'' Derek warned.  
''Fine'' he whimpered.  
Derek licked his middle finger and spread Stiles's cheeks. Stiles moaned when he felt the tip push past the ring of muscles and felt the familiar,welcoming burn as Derek slowly inserted his finger and started fingering him. Stiles pushed back. He needed more, much more.  
''Please Derek...I need to at least touch myself.'' Stiles begged.  
''No, Stiles'' Derek whispered commandingly. ''Not so funny now, is it babe?'' He asked smugly.  
''Please...need more...I'm begging you!''  
''Beg harder.'' He stopped moving his finger entirely, leaving Stiles with nothing at all.  
''I want you to fuck me into the mirror....please....hard and fast'' Stiles moaned.  
''Mhh?''  
''I want you to fill my hole, to stretch me real good and make me come''  
''Like the little slut you are?''  
''Like the little slut I am'' Stiles confirmed. He was whimpering and pushing back against Derek's finger, begging him to go on.  
''Good boy'' he praised.  
Derek removed his finger and Stiles heard his zipper. He took his jeans off and kicked them aside. And then his boxers. He was hard too. He spit on his hand and quickly spread Stiles hole. He didn't take much time to position himself. Stiles felt the familiar tip of Derek's cock and moaned. Derek pushed in fast and hard, pinning Stiles to the wall. His cheek was pressed against the cold mirror and his hot breath making it blurry.  
''Oh God'' he moaned.  
Derek started moving slow but hard at first. He kissed Stiles's neck and head and shoulders. Stiles tilted his head and Derek kissed him passionately. He was holding his hips with both hands and pulled Stiles closer with every thrust making it even harder.  
''Derek....can I touch...i need to...ah..''  
''Yeah, touch yourself, imagine it's me doing it'' Derek groaned.  
Stiles did and immediately came closer to coming. Derek increased the speed of his thrust and soon set a hard, punishing pace. Even though Stiles was pressed against it the whole mirror was shaking. Stiles could feel Derek hitting his prostate every time he thrust. He was stroking his cock rapidly. He was on the edge and very close to it.  
''Harder....I'm so close....harder''  
Derek obeyed, unable to hold on anymore. He too needed release badly. He was close. Stiles was so hot and tight, his muscles squeezing around his cock.  
''That's it...fuck me..''  
Derek's every thrust was harder than the other. The combination of his cock in his ass,, hitting that sweet spot, and his own hand stroking his lenght pushed Stiles over the edge and he came, gloriously, his hot cum spurting up the wall and staining it.  
''Ahhh, oh my....fuck'' he almost screamed.  
Smelling Stiles's cum and feeling his pleasure tipped Derek over the edge and he came hard in Stiles's hole. Stiles felt Derek's hot semen in his ass. They were both breathing heavily and Derek was still inside Stiles. They stayed that way for a while untill they calmed down.  
''That was...'' Stiles said.  
''I know.'' Derek answered as he pulled away and his hot cum leaked out of Stiles's hole. Stiles turned to Derek.  
''Just so you know, I'm not cleaning the wall. This was your fault, you clean it.'' He smiled.  
Derek just laughed and kissed him softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it. Please comment :) I'm really curious what you think about it :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, please comment :)


End file.
